code_breakerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kagerō
Kagerō (蜉蝣, Kagerou), prawdziwe imię Kokumonji Mishiru, jest członkiem Code:Names i uczniem Liceum Kibou. Wygląd Kagerou.jpg Mishiru jest nastolatką o długich blond włosach. Z twarzy jest podobna do Ogamiego. To podobieństwo było szczególnie widoczne, gdy byli dziećmi. Na szkolnym festiwalu jest ubrana w mundurek Kibou. Jako Kagerō nosi długą białą koszulę z zbyt długimi rękawami i czarne spodnie. Nosi również czarną maskę Nyanmaru (Kagemaru), która obraca się jak wiatraczek. Osobowość Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Code:Breakers komunikuje się wyłącznie poprzez kartki papieru pochodzące z jej rękawów. Później, kiedy pojawia się ponownie jako Mishiru, jest bardzo nieśmiała i kryje się za różne rzeczy. Mimo, że należy do Code:Names, nie lubi Edenu i nie zgadza się z przekonaniami jej towarzyszy. Powiedziała, że wszystko co robią, przyniesie tylko więcej przemocy i rozlewu krwi. Ma dwie osobowości, co potwierdza reakcja jej domowych zwierząt na Mishiru, a inna na Kagerō. Ogami również to zauważył i powiedział, że Kagerō nie jest Mishiru. Historia Mishiru i Ogami spotkali się w lesie gdy byli młodzi. Ogami widział ją również w postaci Kagerō, ale kazano mu się trzymać od niej z dala. Wychowywała się w celu ochrony, a później zabicia hybrydy. Pracowała dla premiera Fujiwary, wraz z Nenene.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 181, strona Fabuła Pierwszy raz Kagerō pojawia się po zakończeniu bitwy Tokiego i Ogamiego. Kiedy Kouji używa Próżni, by zablokować Cień Saechika, Kagerō używa Belfegora anulując moc Koujiego. W momencie gdy chce wszystkich zabić pojawia się Hajime Uesugi i ratuje ich. Festiwal Kibou Jako Mishiru pojawia podczas Festiwalu Kibou. Została ogłoszona Królową Kibou a Królem zostaje Rei. Mishiru podchodzi do niego i go przytula. W pokoju Mishiru jej zwierzęta atakują Ogamiego, które uważały go za zagrożenie, ale Mishiru kazała im przestać, ponieważ chłopak jest dla niej cenny.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 151, strona Następnie Rei odzyskał część wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Spotkał Mishiru w dżungli wraz z jej przyjaciółmi-zwierzętami. Poprosi ją o przyłączenie się do zabawy. Mała Mishiru odmówiła, ponieważ była świadoma, że Ogami jest potomkiem Cesarskiej Krwi Czyśćca. Zaproponował, żeby go poślubiła, aby mogli być razem aż do śmierci. Mishiru schowała się zostawiając zdjęcie z dzieciństwa, na którym jest razem z Reiem. Yuuki i Toki są w szoku, ponieważ ich twarze są identyczne, jak bliźniąt jednojajowych. Sakura pyta czy Mishiru jest związane z Cesarską Krwią Czyśćca, gdy nagle słyszą jakiś hałas za oknem. Toki i Sakura zauważają czarną maskę Nyanmaru, która wlatuje do pokoju. Ogami niszczy ją, ponieważ leciała bezpośrednio do Mishiru. Sakura trzyma Mishiru, która zemdlała, a Yuuki stwierdza, że maska jest taka sama jak taCode:Name, Kagerō, który zaatakował ich wcześniej. Mishiru mówi nagle, że nie może być w pobliżu ludzi i drży. Każdy wychodzi poza Ogamim, który oznajmił, że ma zamiar pozostać z Mishiru. Mishiru daje mu czterolistną koniczynę, jako podziękowanie. Ogami coś usłyszał i okazuje się, że jego przyjaciele zapalili fajerwerki. Yuuki i inni zapraszają ich, by się przyłączyli, jednak gdy wychodzą z pokoju atakuje ich kolejna maska Nyanmaru. Rei chroni przed nią Mishiru, ale dziewczyna atakuje go od tyłu Płomieniem Szatana, ukazując się jako Kagerō. Code:Breakers zdają się wyczuwać, że Kagerō nie jest Mishiru, na co wskazuje również zachowanie jej zwierząt.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 155, strona Kagerō mówi, że Mishiru jest tylko narzędziem do zabicia Ogamiego Reia i ponownie go atakuje. Mishiru walczy ze swoją złą stroną, ponieważ nie chce skrzywdzić chłopaka. Rekonwalescencja Kagerō atakuje Saechike, ponieważ odkrył, że jest ona szpiegiem wysłanym przez premiera Fujiwarę.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 181, strona Początek nullifikacji W momencie gdy Code:Breaker po zlokalizowaniu premiera Fujiwary, pojawiają się u niego, Kagerō atakuje "Fussy Lunch", który przybył przed nimi. Zostawia go zakrwawionego na podłodze obserwując otwarcie Puszki Pandory. Następnie walczy z Ogamim i zamyka go w iluzji żądzy Asmodeusza. Z uwięzionym Reiem, przenosi swoją uwagę na Rui, która atakuje premiera. Chociaż Rui broni się przed mocą Asmodeusza, Kagerō atakuje ją, gdy traci czujność. Następnym celem jej ataku stała się Sakura. Ujawnia dziewczynie, że jej motywem jej działań jest tylko być świadkiem śmierci. Yuuki i Kanda przychodzą z pomocą Sakurze, ale Kagerō rani Yuukiego mocą Asmodeusza. Ostrzami Mammona zrzuca go w czerń nullifikacji, przed czym ratuje go Kanda. Kagerō ma zamiar zadać śmiertelny cios Sakurze, jednak Ogami ją powstrzymuje. Kagerō próbuje użyć Asmodeusza przeciwko niemu, ale bezskutecznie. Rei ujawnia, że teraz on posiada tą moc. Zostaje przez niego zaatakowana i chłopakowi udaje się przemówić do Mishiru, dzięki czemu dziewczyna pokonuje swoją złą osobowość. Wysłuchując pocieszających słów Sakury postanawia, że nie pozwoli wrócić Kagerō i stanie się silniejsza. Wspólnie z Code:Breakers próbują powstrzymać premiera Fujiwarę, jednak moc nullifikacji przytłacza ją. W momencie, gdy jeden z czarnych wąsów kieruje się w stronę Sakury, Mishiru zasłania ją swoim ciałem i znika pozostawiając po sobie tylko czterolistną koniczynę. Umiejętności / Moce Płomienie Czyśćca mammon kagerou2.jpg|Płomienie Mammona mammon kagerou.jpg|Miecze Mammona asmodeus.jpg|Szósty demon Pokazano, że jest w stanie używać cztery z siedmiu płomieni. Błękitny Płomień (紺碧の炎, Konpeki no Honoo) / Płomień Szatana: Grzech - gniew. Belfegor (ベルフェゴール, Berufego^ru): Grzech - lenistwo. Mammon (マンモン, Manmon): Kagerō pierwszy raz używa Mammona w formie płomieni, żeby zabić Rui. Później używa go w postaci mieczy, by odciąć podłoże, na którego krańcu stał Yuuki. Grzech - chciwość. Asmodeusz: Zed ujawnił, że dał Kagerō klucz do Asmodeusza, szóstego płomienia Płomieni Czyścca. Płomień Asmodeusza pali Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Premier Fujiwara mówi, że osoba oszołomiona tym płomieniem i wciągnięta w jego iluzję, nigdy nie odzyska świadomości. Grzech - nieczystość, żądza. Relacje Rei Ogami Rei i Mishiru są krewnymi i byli przyjaciółmi w dzieciństwie. Wtedy też jej się oświadczył, by już nigdy nie musiała być sama. Po kilku latach, zapomniał o niej, jednak ona nigdy nie zapomniała o nim. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Code:Names Kategoria:Liceum Kibou Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:"Eden"